


变装中

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [12]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: DLC, M/M, Sae's palace, akeshu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 明主六十分的梗（当然肯定不止六十分！）主题是执事，所以写了穿这个dlc大闹赌场（其实我赌场就是用执事dlc刷的）“你怎么这么麻烦。”来栖抱怨道，但手里没停下，他从箱子里掏出一件女仆装。“你认真的吗？”明智礼貌询问。来栖把女仆装举到眼前，忙不迭塞了回去。他又在箱子里摸索一会，这次翻出了一件黑色套装，配的拘束带垂到地上。明智仔细一看，这是洛基的那套怪盗服。“你……”他看来栖的眼神又多了几分怀疑。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Akeshu/明主 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 1





	变装中

明智吾郎从六月份开始跟踪怪盗团。他白天兼顾侦探工作与学业，完成狮童杀手委托之余还要跑去印象空间瞅几眼来栖晓和他那帮同伴在不在，像他这么敬业的年轻人如今已不多见。

功夫不负有心人，几个月后明智费尽心思绕在怪盗团颈脖上的绳索终于收紧，怪盗团已被逼到绝境，在威胁连带诱惑下来栖晓总算是同意他入队。

怪盗团一群人站在新岛的赌场入口，全都等着团长一声令下带他们潜入。明智的目光扫过这帮人，他们一眼过去给人的第一印象可以是任何团体，反正怎么样都不会是来做怪盗的。印象的破坏从少年少女的着装开始——高卷套了一件红色的女仆装，新岛干脆把泳装穿在身上，坂本非要把自己打扮成圣诞老人……最离谱的还是那只猫，明智不是歧视特殊人群，他只是没想到社会已经进步到连猫都有穿女仆装的癖好了。

除了明智自己竟没人穿自带的异世界服装。

来栖晓呢则是一副执事打扮，还煞有其事地戴了单片眼镜，发誓要把优雅绅士的表面功夫做足。这会他没有先去寻找离他近的同伴，而是径直往明智的方向走过来。

“我有话要和你说。”

明智朝来栖露出笑容：“有什么事是要团长单独和我说的？”

他心里敲响警钟——莫非来栖发现他的真实目的了——他和来栖说过的话真假各掺一半，来栖不可能找得出破绽。

“每个人入队都应该得到入队礼物。”来栖就像在阐述地球绕着太阳转之类的世界真理一样说。

明智眨了眨眼睛。友情游戏吗？他可没兴趣玩。来栖晓和他的同伴关系再好有什么用，最后还不是连死都不能死在一起。

“只是临时合作的我也一样吗？先谢谢你了，不过我的话就不——”

他话还没说完，来栖就不知从哪变出一只纸箱来，把纸箱送到他面前：“一套衣服，大家都有。”

在纸箱怼到脸上前明智及时后退一步。

“啊？”他发自内心地疑惑。

“原理我不清楚，但好像只要我付点钱就能从里面拿出衣服，”来栖解释，手随便一指，朝穿着女仆装的摩尔加纳的方向，“就像那样的。我买了不少，你自己挑吧。”

“你就这样把搞不清源头的东西分给大家吗？”明智发现了华点。

来栖耸耸肩：“异世界导航你也不知道哪来的啊。”

明智一时间无话可说，他只能严肃地要求：“那我至少不要泳装。”

来栖白了他一眼：“别担心，我找过了，泳装没你的份。”

来栖便开始从纸箱里给他拿衣服。首先是一套特摄服，然而明智早过了会对着电视给英雄加油的年纪了，然后是一套不知名学校的校服，可明智对穿校服也没有兴趣。

“你怎么这么麻烦。”来栖抱怨道，但手里没停下，他从箱子里掏出一件女仆装。

“你认真的吗？”明智礼貌询问。

来栖把女仆装举到眼前，忙不迭塞了回去。他又在箱子里摸索一会，这次翻出了一件黑色套装，配的拘束带垂到地上。

明智仔细一看，这是洛基的那套怪盗服。

“你……”他看来栖的眼神又多了几分怀疑。

“不好意思，你对SM应该没兴趣。”来栖再一次把衣服放回去，似乎并不清楚衣服来历的样子。

“你有执事服吗，就是你身上这件的同款？”在来栖掏出什么更不得了的东西之前明智急忙开口。

“好像有。”

来栖受到启发，一头扎回箱子，拿出一套同款执事服交给他。在女仆装与特摄服间这件执事服显得是如此正常，机不可失失不再来，而且明智有把握穿起来会比来栖好看。

“就这件吧。”明智很识相。

套上执事服明智也成了怪盗团时装秀大队里的一员。来栖带领怪盗团一路冲过老虎机房间，把这一层赌场也闹得天翻地覆后凯旋回到了安全屋。

“安全屋！可算能休息一下了！”佐仓双叶欢呼着扑进了柔软的沙发中。其他人也纷纷在安全屋里找地方坐下。

一群松散的家伙。明智不动声色离他们远了一点。

他交叉双臂靠在墙角，往来栖的方向看过去——那家伙还是老样子，走进安全屋先要面朝门的方向发呆几分钟，然后才会走过来商量下一步行动。

“Joker，休息好了吗？”作为暂时的同伴，明智认为表露出适当的关心还是必要的。

来栖手插在口袋里，转过来面对大家。

“好像有一个宝箱漏在老虎机房间忘记开了，你们在这里休息，我想回去一趟。”

“但是Joker，你的sp不多了哦，恢复道具还剩下多少？”双叶敲了敲护目镜，提醒道。

“没多少，不过小心一点的话应该没问题。”来栖天真地说。

“还是保险一点，下次再来开宝箱吧？”新岛真提议。

明智本来是不想卷进他们互相关心的过家家游戏里的。但下次还来这里？他的计划如同精心布置无一纰漏的舞台，却还需要来栖晓这个Joker配合演出才能顺利展开。因为一个装着可有可无道具的宝箱就破坏殿堂攻略的节奏？明智不会允许。

所以他清清嗓子，把房间里其他人的视线集中过来：“不好意思，我觉得这种事最好还是别拖到下次吧。我还是要提醒一下你们，如果没能在搜查前攻略殿堂的话，连我都没办法保你们了哦。”

“那样的话……”来栖晓陷入了沉思。这事确实该慎重考虑，什么事能做什么事不能做，领导怪盗团闹了半年的来栖不可能不明白。

然而来栖晓敲了一下手心，好像被明智一点拨他就大彻大悟了。

“那样的话就让Crow和我一起去吧。”

可惜是和理想完全相反的方向。

哈？

明智万万没想到麻烦落到自己头上来了。

“哎Crow吗？Crow的话sp意外还剩下一点哎——你陪Joker去完全可以哦。”双叶看热闹不嫌事大，撑着脑袋躺在沙发上看护目镜，两条腿悠闲地晃来晃去。

其他人也纷纷朝明智投来认可的目光——在陪同来栖走一趟方面。

你们好歹再劝劝他啊——他是很想这么说，但看在自己对外的人设是爽朗美少年的份上明智吾郎决定忍辱负重。

“没问题，就交给我吧。”不愧是他，这种时候还能露出自信的笑容，一如他在赌场一层首次召唤出罗宾汉那样。

他们从安全屋出来，殿堂里的认知已经刷新了一波。之前被他们搅得乱七八糟的老虎机房间里倒下的桌椅全都回到了原位，崭新得好像从未遭到过破坏一样。服务生和兔女郎按部就班，端着托盘在走道间穿行。认知游客端坐在老虎机前扳动把手，时不时为好运欢呼几声。

明智跟着来栖，从熟悉的路线潜入老虎机房间。两人的sp谈不上充裕，不能像来时那样见到阴影就大打出手，只好一路躲躲藏藏，摸到宝箱的位置。

来栖亮出开锁工具，轻车熟路开始撬锁。他忙的时候明智在一旁无所事事，于是就围观起离他最近的那个认知赌博。

那个认知是标准的中年上班族模样，脸上无法掩饰地流露出疲倦，木偶似的重复投币拉杆的步骤。明智看他玩了几次，连最次等的奖都没中。在这种地方认知倒是偏不懂放弃，仍然在机械地重复操作。

认知毕竟是认知。明智移开目光——还不如看来栖撬锁有意思。这时来栖已撬开了宝箱锁，从箱子里捧出一件沾满泥土的衣服，虽说还没清洗过不知道到底是什么装备，但能辨出是一件高级货。

“那么就快点回去吧。”明智看来栖把东西收好，便给他让出一条路。

他们往外走了没几步，耳边就突然传来诡异的咔嚓一声。一瞬间明智还以为是谁踩到什么机关，紧接着机器模拟出的礼炮声才让他反应过来是谁玩老虎机中了奖。

他往声音的源头看过去——中奖的幸运儿是他观察了一会的那个认知。认知睁大眼睛，正呆呆地望着老虎机的屏幕——明明是认知，表情倒是模拟得看不出和真人的区别。

屏幕上显示的是三个金色的7，认知中头奖了。

“有的时候也要适当给予一点希望。”新岛冴的声音恰到好处地响起，替他们解释了一切。

“那您是想让我们恭喜它吗，冴小姐？”明智低声嘲讽道。一次头奖就喜悦到说不出话的认知，可悲到他都要笑出来了——反正后面也会慢慢输回去吧。

明智很快就发现新岛冴并不是想让他们恭喜认知。因为毫无预兆地老虎机开始吐出奖励，大把筹码从老虎机的奖励出口掉出来，立刻就埋住了中奖的认知，还以不可挡之势往离认知最近的人——他们的方向冲过来。

“不好——”明智用力推了一把来栖的肩膀，但筹码涌来的速度还是太快，还没等他们迈出脚开跑，筹码的浪潮就把他们给吞没了。

回过神来明智已被埋在筹码堆里，大把的虚拟货币压在背上害他几乎喘不上气。他的身下和筹码的质感不同，显然他正压着什么更柔软的东西。明智在有限的范围内胡乱摸索，揪到了一片像是布料的玩意。

“Crow，麻烦不要乱动，我已经喘不过气了。”来栖的声音从他身下传来。

然后明智终于反应过来他压着的那个东西是什么。还好现在他们是被筹码埋着，不然佐仓那家伙知道了可说不准她还会做什么文章。

明智松开手，干巴巴地笑了几声，旨在缓解尴尬：“我还是第一次体会要被钱压死的感觉。”

“我以前有过一次，”来栖躺在他下面冷静地说，“是在金城殿堂里，我差点被钱雨砸死。”

“感觉怎么样？”

来栖叹了口气：“还是活着比较好吧。”

明智轻轻笑着：“说是活着比较好，结果你倒是不顾危险在异世界里当着怪盗呢。”

“我是说和钱雨比起来。”来栖反驳他。

“我知道，你就是这样的人嘛。”明智心不在焉地回答他。

正因为来栖是这样的人，才会在不远的未来因为无聊的正义丢掉性命。明智想，那这个结局也算满足了来栖的心愿。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，有那么一会没和来栖说话，而一分心就容易酿成大祸。

来栖喊了他几声没得到回应，便开始自力更生，试图推开筹码爬出来。他的行动没让任何人重获自由，反而打破了他们间这恰好不会更靠近彼此的微妙平衡。筹码在明智头顶缓慢滑动，把明智的脑袋一直往下压，再往下压……明智惊恐地睁大眼睛，拿不准是要叫罗宾汉出来顺带暴露自己，还是让脸就这么对着来栖的脸撞上去——请问他可以都不选直接在这里就把来栖暗杀掉吗？

压迫他头顶的力量突然消失了，有谁清理掉了埋住他们的筹码。虽然不知道是谁，是怎么做到的，至少来栖晓不用被他掐死在筹码底下了。

明智松了一口气，正要从来栖身上爬起来，就听见阴影说话的声音。

“恭喜客人，今天运气不错。客人赢的筹码就由我们替您存好，还请客人您继续享受游戏——哎呀？”阴影的客套话戛然而止。关于阴影诧异的是什么，明智有不好的预感。

他缓缓从来栖的肩膀上抬起头——起码十个身着统一制服的阴影居高临下望着他们，将他把来栖压在下方的狼狈景象映在了眼中。

“怎么办，Joker？”明智低声问。此时他们已从地上爬了起来，摆出预备战斗的姿势。

明智在脑内快速回忆被包围时能用的战术——如果喊洛基出来……不，用起他隐藏的力量的话即使是罗宾汉对付这些杂鱼也轻轻松松，但他这不是正在隐瞒真实实力，营造出和怪盗团一起成长的青春氛围吗？让敌人小瞧你也是制胜的关键一环。

来栖晓的表情相当从容，甚至可以说是毫无紧张感，不像是被十来个阴影包围的人应有的状态。

如果他还存有强力道具，或者藏起了某只强大的人格面具……

来栖晓举起双手，充满歉意地说：“抱歉，刚才偷懒去了。我们没能好好工作，不会再犯了。”

为首的阴影也点点头：“这次就原谅你们，下次可不许再犯了，要不是实在缺人手你们已经被开除了。”

“最近有入侵者，我知道。”来栖顺利接上了话。

围观了他们不知所云对话全程的明智一脸懵逼。

“好好工作。”丢下这句话，领头的那家伙便带着一队阴影转身走了。

等阴影稍微走远，明智扭头向来栖：“他们是把我们认成工作人员了？”

来栖扯了扯肩膀上的布料，得意地笑起来。

“还好我们穿了这个，还可以伪装成这里的服务生。”

万万没想到执事装还有这般用途。但明智绝不相信来栖预料到了这个情况。

不管怎么样危机暂时是解除了。来栖晓扯一扯手套，刚想华丽优雅地开溜，走了没多久的阴影却又杀了个回马枪。

“喂，你们还想偷懒吗？”阴影指责，连那十来个阴影都一起盯住他们。

明智扶额：“好像你搞得连对我们的警戒度都增加了。”

“还不过来工作？”阴影又发号施令。

迟早找个机会单独过来把你杀了——但明智表面上还是继续忍辱负重，和来栖一人上前领了一个托盘。来栖热衷于在异世界换不同衣装显然纯属娱乐，这下倒好，他们还真就当起执事了。

阴影仍时不时会往这边看一眼。不过即使有阴影盯着也并不代表毫无出路。看附近阴影的行动模式，服务生的任务应该是为老虎机的顾客提供酒水。只要从走道间穿过慢慢接近门口，再一口气冲出去……阴影无论如何也追不上他们。

“Joker，我们慢慢走到门口，直接冲出去。”明智概括他的计划。

来栖和他交换了一个眼神，然后点点头。他们从最近的走道绕起，模仿附近的正牌服务生给认知端上香槟杯。

来栖难得会在殿堂里收敛起他的狂妄，开始还有些笨拙，但慢慢他也能有模有样地稳稳端着托盘，给认知端上酒水了。

来栖晓学东西一向很快，无论是飞镖桌球还是枪战游戏，都是在不知不觉中超越明智到前方去了，现在就连明智引以为傲的伪装都要输给他了。

但是今天不行，不会是在今天。

“喂！”分神时，前方一台老虎机前贵妇打扮的认知回过头来，没好气地冲他喊叫。

“叫我吗？”明智弯下腰。

“你对我的态度也太不尊敬了吧？”贵妇抱怨着。

不尊敬，我吗——明智万万没想到侦探王子的标准笑容也有对谁失效的一天。

来栖看他目瞪口呆的样子，扬起眉毛饶有兴趣地站在一边看戏。

明智很快调整好状态：“请问您是怎么想的呢？”他恭恭敬敬地问。

至少在这里……对这家伙，他不会输给来栖。

“嗯……”贵妇的认知抵着下巴，“我其实很喜欢你这样的年轻人哦，麻烦给我在谈恋爱的感觉吧。”

明智又和来栖对视一眼，那家伙的眼神分明是在吐槽，在吐槽这认知要求还挺高。但是明智接受挑战。

“我明白了，”他俯下身去，压低了声音，“那您看这样行吗——公主？”

再抬起头来，来栖已后退了两步，皱起眉一副被他恶心到的表情。

“完完完全可以，我一直说你们这些年轻人都是可塑之才——”认知的声音都在发抖。

可惜这就叫战略——明智笑得春风满面。

“怎么样？”明智虚伪地询问来栖的评价。

“还不赖，不过你看看我的做法也不迟，要来看看吗？”

“什么做法？”明智从善如流，允许来栖放手去做。

他话音刚落，来栖就取出他那把小巧，但威力足够的模型枪，瞄准某个方向飞快地开了一枪。

不远处传来撕裂的声音，明智往声音的源头看过去，原来是来栖那一枪击中了阴影，被激怒的阴影撕开外衣，露出了真面目正瞪着他们。

“你……”明智张了张口，看看阴影，再看看来栖。他还想说什么，但大脑根本来不及反应，因为红色的聚光灯已打在了他们身上，伴随警报声和阴影的叫喊。

“是敌人！”

出于本能明智拔腿往房间出口跑去，这个距离根本不足以甩掉追来的一众阴影，明智只好用起不多的sp，每跑几步回一次头，朝阴影胡乱抛去魔法。

来栖晓跑在他身边，偶尔随意开几枪，大笑着切换不同的人格面具释放技能。

“你也太乱来了吧？”即使是不讨厌危险的明智也忍不住抱怨。

“这才是我们的风格。”来栖收起笑容，正色道。

“不对，你们不是执事，那好歹也是怪盗吧？”

“Queen没来前的风格是这样的。”

在拌嘴中他们一路冲到大门口，桌椅被踢得翻倒在地，墙壁上留下了不少魔法的痕迹——门不知何时关上了——然后被来栖毫不优雅地一脚踹开。祝福与诅咒魔法的光芒在他们身后交叠，明智回过头去看，那光芒像是绽开的烟花，映在眼中竟还有种别样的美感。

“偶尔这样乱来一次也不错。”明智评价。

来栖哼了一声。

“我也猜你会喜欢。”

明智在异世界行走多年，不乏死里逃生的危险时刻，但和来栖这样依所谓风格行事还是第一次，一定也是最后一次。

等到那一天，到约定的那一天——

他的子弹会正中来栖的眉心，溅出的血花恐怕也会同样像烟火一般。


End file.
